


The Ramadan Surprise in the Jeffersonian

by yasaman



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, Character of Faith, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasaman/pseuds/yasaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arastoo is willing to bet that of all the Muslims in the world who have broken their fast at iftar today, he is the only one who's snatching a quick bite to eat before returning to work to reconstruct the shattered skull and ribs of an unidentified murder victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ramadan Surprise in the Jeffersonian

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen tons of Christmas episodes and stories, but no Ramadan or Eid ones. So this is my attempt at a schmoopy holiday story, Muslim style. Forgive any mistakes, as this is unbeta'd due to time constraints.

Arastoo is willing to bet that of all the Muslims in the world who have broken their fast at iftar today, he is the only one who's snatching a quick bite to eat before returning to work to reconstruct the shattered skull and ribs of an unidentified murder victim. He allows himself a moment of self-pity as he bolts down his sandwich and water, and thinks of his family's iftar: sabzi polo, those chicken kabobs marinated in yogurt and spices his uncle makes, the mounds and mounds of fluffy white rice scented with saffron and rosewater and...

"Mr. Vaziri! I need that skull reconstruction finished as soon as possible, what are you--"

The visions of a bounteous iftar spread shatter, and Arastoo returns to the harsh reality of his sad sandwich and annoyed advisor. Arastoo knows that Dr. Brennan hates excuses, but he interrupts her before she can give him too much of a dressing down. "I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, I just needed to break my fast. I had hoped to be done for the day before sunset, but the reconstruction is proving a bit tricky."

"Fast? Oh yes, your yearly ascetic ritual of purification and devotion to your deity." Dr. Brennan looks pleased with herself for remembering, and Arastoo braces himself for her inevitable, cringe-inducing interpretation of Ramadan.

But perhaps Dr. Brennan gauges the look on Arastoo's face correctly, because she simply says, "Well, try to finish quickly. We need the skull and ribs to definitively find cause of death."

Arastoo manages to finish the reconstruction in good time, and the next couple of days pass in a rush of examining bones for the minute piece of evidence that will crack the case, avoiding whatever Dr. Hodgins is doing in his lab that will get him crowned King of the Lab and/or blow the Jeffersonian up, and trying not to spend too much time fantasizing about food. While in theory Ramadan is meant to be a time of pious reflection and sober self-control, in practice....well, in practice, Arastoo has to remind himself very firmly of his dedication to Islam. It's easier to fast in a Muslim community, where at least there's the comfort of other hungry-eyed co-religionists eagerly awaiting the nightly gathering of iftar. And it's easier to attend to the purity of one's soul and move away from worldly activities when one isn't engaged in a murder investigation. Consumed by his work and studies as he is though, Arastoo feels a little isolated and adrift. There's really no getting around the fact that an iftar of the most convenient take out or his own mediocre cooking is no match for the gleaming, perfect feast that is the Platonic ideal of iftar in his head. He tries to make it to his masjid's community iftar, but he usually just can't spare the time.

Even in the rush of finishing up a case, Arastoo does notice the somewhat suspicious behavior of his coworkers. Angela's overly bright smile, Agent Booth's uncharacteristic solicitousness, Dr. Sweets's babbling on the significance of community for religious practices, Dr. Saroyan's increasingly awkward attempts at conversation...it's all as worrying and suspicious as the time his little trick with the FOB-y accent was discovered.

Three days after Arastoo finishes the reconstruction of the skull and ribs, when the case is solved and their little corner of the Jeffersonian is aglow with the satisfaction of catching a killer, the weird behavior of Arastoo's coworkers is finally explained. He's preparing to leave for the day, ravenous as usual after a day of fasting, and pleased that for once he has enough time before the sun sets to make it to his masjid for prayers and iftar, when Angela and Agent Booth intercept him.

"Mr. Vaziri! We're headed to the usual place to celebrate the end of the case, you should join us!" Distressingly, Agent Booth accompanies his unexpected offer with a hearty backslap and giant grin. Arastoo fleetingly wonders if perhaps he is dying and doesn't know it, or if his fellowship has been rescinded. Agent Booth is a good guy, but they're not exactly good friends.

Angela tucks her arm in his and adds, "Yes! You should join us!"

"Actually, it's not quite sunset yet, so I was going to head to my mosque for evening prayers..."

In the distance, he sees Drs. Hodgins and Sweets making frantic gestures, which they abruptly stop when they see Arastoo has spotted them. If Arastoo wasn't suspicious before, he definitely is now. Drs. Brennan and Saroyan join the delaying committee, and Dr. Saroyan has her telltale "let me distract you with my brilliant smile!" face on as she turns to him.

"So are you joining us tonight, Mr. Vaziri? You did such excellent work on this case, you definitely deserve a celebration, don't you think he deserves a celebration, Dr. Brennan?"

"Oh yes, your work was more than adequate, Mr. Vaziri. Why are we dissembling about the nature of--"

"Bones!" Booth interrupts Dr. Brennan, and turns her away for a hasty whispered conference, but she dodges past him.

"Really Booth, I don't think this is an occasion that warrants surprise--"

Dr. Brennan is interrupted by a collective groan of dismay from the others, but she continues on with her customary doggedness, "Mr. Vaziri, we are joining you for iftar this evening. We had noticed that you've been breaking your fast alone and--"

"You shouldn't be eating crappy food alone for all of Ramadan," concluded Angela.

Drs. Hodgins and Sweets join them with somewhat sheepish looks, and everyone waits expectantly for Arastoo's response. He is flabbergasted and touched: Ramadan isn't exactly on a lot of peoples' radar, and he hadn't expected that anyone would especially notice his fasting.

"I know we haven't fasted with you or anything, but hey, a giant delicious meal is a giant delicious meal," adds Hodgins.

"You guys, this is--thank you. You don't have to--"

"Yes, we do. Now, I think we're getting close to sunset, so we should get going," said Dr. Saroyan.

"And you have to do your evening prayers, right? So move along people! The man hasn't eaten all day, and I'm pretty hungry too." Booth said as he led them out.

Arastoo barely remembers his hunger and thirst as he walks out with his colleagues. This just might make up for every pathetic, mediocre iftar he's had so far this Ramadan.


End file.
